Luna Midnight
Midnight Luna(VNMF027) was born on January 1, 2007. Her mother was a subornite female Brigit, and her father was a Torandos Mob rover named Stan. Luna was born with one litter-mate named Hazel. Since Luna and her sister weren't the pups of a domant female, they could've eaisly been killed, but Red decided to let them live. Luna and her sister made it to a year old when Red died. their mother Brigit was the oldest in the group by three years and became the domiant female of Midnight. Luna bgan babysitting and taking snetry duty. She babysat her mother's pups and grew close to them. When she had just turned two years old, the mob grew smaller, it only being twelve adults and five younger meerkats. Brigit started to show agression towards Luna, even though she wasn't the oldest meerkat in the group. On March 29, 2009, Brigit evicted Luna's older aunts, Geena and Abby. A day later, Luna was violently evicted by Brigit, followed by Hazel. luna and Hazel found the two females and they stayed togther for a while. The mob grew even smaller Brigit was the eldst female by five years. the evictees stayed togther for awhile. They found three ild roving males and formed the Eclipse Mob on April 3, 2009. Eclipse The new mob was called The Eclipse. Geena was the eldest by three years and eight months so she took domiance along with izit, a four year old Torandos male. the mob was quite small and had some troubles for the first two months, but then thing sbecame simpler when Geena gave birth to Flame, Bell, and Shadow. After that, the mob grew bigger and more meerkats joined. During September 2009, Luna mated with a torandos rover, Rover. She gave birth to his pups on december 3, 2009, but pregant Geena killed the pups. Luna was evicted while Geena gave birth to Paws. Four days later, luna was able to rejoin. On January 23, 2010, right after Luna's third birthday, Geena was predated. Luna was the oldest female but so was her sister Hazel. they fought over domiance and Luna won, making herslef the new domiant female. Izit left the group and Comet became the domiant male and Luna's mate. For the first three months, luna had already showed to be a strong leader and won many battles agaisent other mobs. On March 1, 2010, luna gave birth to her first litter cossuming Hestia and Ninja. Luna made sure that her childern were well fed and she spoiled them. On May 3, 2010, Luna was almost overthrown by her sister Hazel, but won. On June 30, 2010, Luna gave birth but Hazel killed her litter. three months later, in September 28, Luna gave birth to Super Dog, Spiders, LAdybug. Hazel and the second eldest female Bella were evicted for a month. A month later, Hazel try to overthrow agin Luna but lost. On December 29, 2010, Luna gave birth to Chaser, Fawn, and Chance. Luna is still alive today at four years old. Childern Luna has childern and three surviving litters. First litter born on April 6, 2010 fathered by Comet: Hestia- Living, ten months old. Ninja- Living, ten months old. Second litter born on September 28, 2010 fathered by Comet: ''' Super Dog- Living, four months old. Spiders- living, four months old. Ladybug- Living, four months old. '''Third litter born on December 29, 2010 fathered by Comet: Chaser- Living, three weeks old. Chance- living, three weeks old. Fawn- living, three weeks old. Meerkat Warriors Luna was fetured in Meerkat Warriors as one of the main characters. She was potrayed as Midnight, the eclipse's mob noble dominant female who is a rival to her sister, Twilight.(Hazel). She has three pups, Lighting(Chaser), Thunder(Chance), and Rain(Fawn). Links Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Eclipse Meerkats